Just Shut Up
by KireiPhoenix
Summary: Harry and Draco return to Wizarding World together to the shock of everyone, especially those close to them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Harry? Harry? Harry!" Draco shouted in a sleep ridden voice.

"What? Stop poking me," Harry mumbled, trying to push Draco's hand away, but it froze when he felt something furry.

He slowly turned from on his stomach and locked eyes with a small, tawny owl.

"That's what," Draco drawled, standing near the bedroom window. "That bloody owl was tapping on the window and woke me from a peaceful sleep. Now take the bloody parchment so it can leave and I can get back into bed."

Harry stared at Draco with wide, blurry eyes. "It's for me?" he asked with astonishment.

"Well, of course! Who'd be writing to me using owl post?" he asked, trudging towards the bed.

"But-. No… It can't possibly…" he muttered, staring at the owl, which'd started to impatiently poke him again.

"In case you've forgotten, Harry, you are a wizard and that's how we other wizard folks send respondents to each other," Draco replied slowly in a tone that stated he was questioning Harry's intelligence.

"I didn't forget, you arse. I just mean that… Well… Ow!"

"Take the parchment so it can leave," Draco said with an eye roll, though his lips twitched at seeing the owl use its beak as a weapon. Harry grabbed his glasses off of the nightstand and carefully removed the parchment from the owl's leg, afraid of being pecked too hard again. The bird immediately took flight out of the open window.

"You close it… And what did you mean?" Harry got up to close the window and got back in bed before responding.

"Well you see… After the last letter I'd gotten from Herrmione, it made me a bit homesick but I didn't want to return. So I… So I put a spell on myself to sort of cloak myself from any magical way of being found. Even by the ministry," Harry replied, nervously staring at the letter in his hand with a familiar script.

"That's impossible, Harry. The ministry can't trace every spell you've performed since you're of age but you can't just completely vanish from every magical radar. I don't even think Voldermort could. He used tons of spells that he had to reinforce daily, most of them being of dark magic…" Draco suddenly gasped, staring at Harry in surprise.

"No! It wasn't anything dark. Though, I'm not entirely sure really," Harry mumbled to himself.

"What do you mean you don't know? What spell was it?"

"Er… Well… I didn't name it," He muttered, running a hand through his hair.

"You didn't-. You mean you created the spell yourself! How! That would take lots of-."

"Powerful magic – I know."

Draco stared at Harry a moment before speaking again. "Explain."

"I spoke to Ollivander before leaving. I thought that maybe fixing my wand with the Elder Wand somehow transferred something into mine but he said that was impossible. I then met with someone he suggested I talk to, who told me that he believes when Voldemort transferred a piece of his soul into me, it not only gave me some of his magic, but also created a sort of bind on part of my core. So when I allowed him to kill me-,"

"So you really did die?" Draco interrupted in shock, scooting closer to Harry.

"I suppose. Well a part of me. The Voldemort part of me," He responded nervously. "When that part was removed, so was the bind around part of my magic. I've been able to do a lot of things that I guess should be impossible."

Draco went silent again.

"Okay… I have loads of questions but right now I'd like to know who the letter is from and how did it find you with this magical cloak you've created?"

"I'd like to know as well, but it being from Hermione, I can't say that I'm as surprised as you."

"Of course the know-it-all would figure it out," Draco mumbled to his self, ignoring the glare from Harry. "Well what does it say?"

Harry fully straightened out the parchment and began reading.

 _Harry,_

 _I've been trying to reach you for ages but all of my owls have been returned. I even put a tracking device on a few but it led to nowhere. Ron said that you obviously didn't want to be contacted at the moment and that I should just give up. That you'd come around when you're ready. I did a bit of research but couldn't figure out exactly how you've been able to hide yourself so well, seeing as I taught you most of the spells to do so. I know I should maybe listen to Ron and leave you to your peace but I just don't understand what's taking you so long to come back and exactly why you felt the need to leave in the first place. Being your best friends, there shouldn't be anything you can't talk about with us, Harry. Why did you distance yourself from us and then decide to leave your family behind? We all miss you. Ginny and Teddy as well... Just come back Harry and we can all talk about this. You should also know that I've had the baby. We've named her Rose Lilian Weasley. We would like you to be the godfather, if you'll decide, and as you should, to return home. She would like to meet you. Please respond back soon._

 _Yours,_

 _Hermione._

"A bit pushy isn't she?" Draco said to fill the silence.

"That's Hermione for you…" Harry retorted with a bit of bitterness.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked, placing a hand over Harry's.

"I just…." He ran a hand through his hair again before continuing. "I had all that time to discover the things about my magic because I _didn't_ have anyone who cared. Because I _didn't_ have any family there... My parents and anyone who were related to them died by the hands of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. People seemed to have forgotten that. They want me to mourn and move on and to remember what I had left but I had nothing! Yes, I understand that I wasn't the only one who lost someone in the war but I lost my entire family. Even at the funerals, I was busy consoling others and dealing with the guilt of the lives that were taken for defending mine. I was told to let it go and move on. To remember the family I had left and although I appreciate the Weasley clan for taking me in, I was only _like_ family, unlike Hermione, who is now legally a part of them and was able to track down her own parents and repair the memory charm she cast on them. For her to use my god son and her child to lure me back… When no one even noticed I was gone for at least a weak – being so busy with their families…" Harry suddenly stood up and began pacing back and forth, now running two hands through his hair.

Draco stood, walked around to Harry's side of the bed and gently grabbed his wrists to remove his hands.

"Harry? Calm down. Just take a deep breath." He waited for Harry to oblige before continuing. "Now look… I know it's only been a couple of months and we're still getting to know each other as well as repair the damage from our pasts, but why didn't you tell me you've been keeping this inside? I've told you how I felt about my family and bringing back the amount of time we've been together, I know it's not long and we still have so much to get through with each other but… Well I thought we were each other's family now. I didn't know you still felt alone," He ended with a sad tone.

"Draco, no…" Harry paused to place his hands on Draco's shoulder, Draco's still holding on to his wrists. "I don't feel alone with you. You mean something to me. More than anyone has in a while. I agree there are still things we need to work on and deal with if this is going to last but I do want it to last. I do want you to be a part of me and…" He looked away from Draco and took a deep breath.

"And what, Harry?"

Harry took another deep breath. "I think that maybe just as we've been talking through our pasts with each other to gain understanding and forgiveness. Maybe I should do the same with those I left behind. I think it's time to return home." He finished, turning back to Draco who'd seemed to deflate again.

"You're leaving?" Harry could hear the fear in his voice.

"No! I'm not leaving… _We're_ leaving."

Draco dropped his hands and took a step back, staring at Harry in disbelief.

"What?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Draco grumbled again as he checked his watch for the third time within the last ten minutes alone.

"Would you rather me go alone?" Harry asked with a small smirk on his face. He already knew the answer.

"Well I've already went on leave and tied up any loose ends. I can't just walk right back in and say I've changed my mind. Not to mention you've already made sure we'll have somewhere to stay."

"Draco? I only called Kreacher to make sure he'd been keeping up the place since I've left it."

"Well since he's taken the trouble to do so," Draco replied with a flick of his wrist.

"Sure love," he said, his smirk widening. "Almost time to go. Hold on tight."

"About bloody time. We've been waiting for ages," Draco drawled, holding on to the metal can that was their portkey to London. Once arriving, they'd be apparating as near as possible to Grimmauld Place.

"Well I can certainly see where it gets its name. Very grim and old," Draco commented once they'd made it past the fidelus charm.

"Oi! This is my home!" Harry replied with a soft shove of his elbow before opening the door. Something immediately attacked his knees, making him yelp in surprise.

"Master Harry is finally home! Kreacher is happy to have someone to serve again! Kreacher has cleaned and dusted!"

"Hello Kreacher. Master isn't necessary. Um, this is Draco Malfoy. I'm not sure if-"

"Oh, Kreacher most certainly knows Master Draco! Blood of the most noble and most ancient House Of Black!" He screeched out as he gave a long bow. Harry thought he may have saw a tear in his huge eyes.

"Thank you, Kreacher," Draco responded, with a ghost of the old school smirk on his lips.

"Kreacher is most pleased, Master Draco!" His nose was now touching the floor.

"Kreacher, if you could just take our belongings, please?" Harry interrupted.

"What room is Master Draco's belongings be going, Sir?" He asked, immediately using elf magic to float everything towards the stairs.

"Um, Mast- Draco will be sharing a room with me."

Soon as the words left his lips, Kreacher let out what Harry suspected was a squeal of joy. When he raised his head, huge droplets of tears were leaking down his face and his lips were curved into such a wide smile, Harry thought his face would split.

"Kreacher is so pleased that Master Harry will be consorting with Master Draco! Blood of the most noble and ancient house of Black!" He shouted through tears.

Harry stood flabbergasted, while Draco was nothing but pleased and amused.

"That will be all, Kreacher. If you could take our belongings now…"

Kreacher gave a nervous grin and bow before disappearing with their luggage.

After returning, Kreacher told Harry he'd be making them a meal of Harry's favorites to welcome him home; a savory stew with bread and treacle tart for dessert, so Harry decided to give Draco a tour, as he'd barely visited the place as a child. Once they reached the fourth floor, he hesitated at Sirius's door.

"Are you still having trouble with his death?" Draco asked, stepping closer to Harry.

"I haven't really thought about it since I've been away."

"Um... I know we agreed to stop constantly apologizing about the past but... After discovering how you really lived and you know, the whole growing up thing... I'm really sorry about your God father."

"Draco, I've honestly might've said even more about your blood father than I've said to your face."

"Well those things were actually true, but what I said-," He cut his sentence as Harry placed a hand on his shoulder and turned his body to face him.

"Draco. It's the past. We were children who hated each other then and knew exactly what to say to get under each others skin. I would've been surprised if you hadn't jumped at the opportunity."

After a few moments, he turned away and headed back to the third floor's master bedroom, where they would be staying. With an exhale, Draco followed.

"So when do you plan to visit the Weasels?" Draco asked Harry as Kreacher began to serve their supper. Before Harry could respond, Kreacher began to mumble.

"Nosey new muggle Weasley… Inviting herself in and ruining Kreacher's hard work... Questioning him about his Master Harry."

"Do you mean Hermione?" Harry questioned, to which Kreacher scowled and Draco snickered.

"Yes. Mrs. Hermione Granger-Weasley," he said in a tone as if he was quoting her. Draco snorted and Harry had to bite his cheek to prevent from smiling. "She is coming into Master Harry's home and taking things she must not take!"

"Do you know what she took?"

"She is taking books that belong to the most noble house of Black and my Mistress would be very displeased. Kreacher has tried to stop it but she is using spells!" At this point he began to wail and Harry had to use wandless magic to catch the pot and ladle before it hit the ground.

"Thank you for letting me know, Kreacher. I will get everything back, I promise. She had no right to remove anything. Why don't you go and rest. I can take care of everything from here."

"You is too kind. Keeacher still remembers everything Master Harry has done and Master Harry is too kind." He said before going to his bed in the cabinet.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked, looking between Harry and pot he'd just lowered to the table without the use of a wand.

"I think we're going to have to pay them a visit sooner than I wanted to. I can't believe she would break into here and remove things, especially after Kreacher told her she couldn't. To use magic against the house... I thought that wouldn't be possible unless she was keyed into the wards or something."

"It shouldn't be. She must have found a way around it. Libraries are heavily warded from people who aren't blood or have any claims to the house. There are many family secrets, family spells, and history that we wouldn't want shared and the Black family probably would have more wards than anyone."

"Could she use some connection to me?"

"With a strong ritual, maybe, but she'd need your blood and even then I'm not sure."

"I'll have to ask," he said with both determination and finally before using wandless magic to levitate the bread to the table. He then grabbed the knife and began to cut and butter it by hand. Draco just simply shook his head before accepting his piece.

After supper, Kreacher returned from his cupboard to prevent Harry from manually washing the dishes and Draco took him by hand out of the kitchen while mumbling about powerful wizards who wanted to do things the muggle way.


End file.
